Nightmares
by Wickedly Caskett
Summary: One night Fiyero wakes up to Elphaba screaming. Again. Sometimes only one person can comfort the worst of nightmares. Fiyeraba one-shot. Pretty OOC.


**Guess what this is? Another Fiyeraba one-shot, what do you know? Probably OOC, particularly for Elphaba. Reviews are loved, and so is critique. I don't own Wicked, Fiyero, Elphaba, any of it unfortunately.**

Ever since we left Oz… no… ever since my Yero was tortured by the guards, I've had these horribly vivid nightmares, night after night after night. One night my mind decided to entertain me with a particularly realistic one of Nessa. The house of that wretched little farm girl kept falling on her over and over again as she screamed in terror. I would try to run to her, but she always seemed to be getting further and further away no matter how fast I ran, and if I got even a little closer than normal the house would fall on her and she would die. Then she and the house would appear very far away and my hopeless attempts to save her were repeated throughout the whole night. I woke up screaming her name and crying, before abruptly clamping my hand over my mouth in case anyone heard me. That was a silly idea, considering that I had been in Kiamo Ko and nobody was around at all. Not even Yero, who had been with that bratty girl Dorothy.

Another night it was Doctor Dillamond and many other Animals being caged and tormented. It was about a world where animals could not speak and were all put in those awful things called cages. That dream was just plain unsettling. A different night it was Mother, dying because of me and the milkflowers Father made her eat day and night so the new baby wouldn't be green too. Both of them were cursing my birth. And just last night, everyone who I've hurt trying to do good deeds were all yelling at me and chasing me with nooses and other things. It was like the witch hunter mob all over again, except with all the people I knew, possibly loved, and had ended up hurting.

Tonight my mind decided it would be fun to torment me with a gruesome nightmare of Yero. I've had so many of this sort of nightmare, so many I've lost track of the number of them I've had.

It was the normal terrifying Yero dream. He was being dragged off by the Guard again, away from me to be tortured, probably killed, somewhere on those poles. I reached for the Grimmerie in my dream but it wasn't there. I looked everywhere, but ended up frozen in place, watching my Yero get tortured to death. All I could do was scream and cry pitifully. He was screaming horrible things about me and somehow got turned into a scarecrow while yelling things about me and…

"Fae! Fae wake up!" Fiyero yelled, shaking me, and my dreamscape shattered. Yero's tortured face in my dream shifted into the concerned face of the handsome prince I knew and loved. You see, I had managed to find an ancient scroll in the middle of the desert alongside a ruined caravan that changed him back, and I got very lucky. The spell drained me though, and I had fainted and woken up very stiff and weak. But that day my dear Yero was transformed back to his beautiful human self again, so it was worth the strain.

"Fae are you alright?" he said.

I gave him a weak smile, as much as I could give at the moment, "I… I think so…"

"Was it a nightmare again?" he said, concerned.

I nodded, "Oh Yero it was horrible… you were in this one… it was that day again… the day that you were captured by the guards because you rescued me… I didn't even deserve to be saved! I still don't! I should have been the one who was up there… I should be dead! Why am I not dead? I should be dead and you should be with Glinda living a happy life and… and…"

"Fae, I mean no offense by this," he said softly, "But shush, for once in your life."

"But… but… why am I alive? I shouldn't be… I've ruined your life and Nessa's and so many others I've lost count of how many people… it's my fault you're all the way you are! It's my fault! I… I… I… and the dreams… you don't know how awful they are Yero! You were cursing my name and you obviously want to do that in real life because of the things I've done to you and what you've lost… why are you still with me? You deserve so much better than me… The dreams are the punishment for all the horrid things I've done and…"

"Fae, I'm going to say this one more time," Yero said, "Shut up."

I looked up at him, finally noticing tears had been streaming down my face the whole time and his arms were around me. I trembled; even the safety of his arms couldn't calm me.

"Listen Fae... I'm never going to leave you," he whispered under the bright moonlight, "I love you, and it was my choice to come with you. The reason I came with you and not Glinda was because I love you, and that's why I protected you that day as well. I couldn't stand even the image of you on those poles in my head, or of you dying. I could just see you getting burned or killed, and… I just couldn't bear it. And I knew you'd save me, you always do."

I gave him another weak smile, "But-"

His lips silenced me in a fiery kiss, one of the first we had had in a while.

That night was a night to remember, definitely. Afterwards me and Yero sat together in the small cave we had been living in that could hardly be called a cave, and gazed at the stars. I laid my head on his shoulders as he gave me a quick kiss on my hairline, his arms wrapping around me securely.

And at that moment, stuck in the middle of the Impassible Desert under the full moon and stars, I finally accepted the fact that Fiyero loves me.

And that I love him back.


End file.
